


Книга мертвых

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро, Мукуро. Что-то ему было очень нужно. Он пришел сам, такой мягкий, такой безжалостный. Вытащил из болота в свою постель. Кёя закрыл глаза и увидел знакомый пейзаж, серую осоку, коричневую грязь, все таяло в плотном стеклянистом тумане; над головой мелькнула прозрачная полоса эскалатора, потом белый зрачок луны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Книга мертвых

Ему опять снился этот сон. Кёя брел по болоту, под ногами хлюпала и булькала грязь, а вокруг все было затянуто серым промозглым туманом, таким плотным, что казалось – кроме него здесь ничего больше нет. Еще немного, и силы иссякнут. Тогда зыбкая почва обернется трясиной, и останется подождать всего час или два, пока болото не сомкнется над головой.  
Кёя думал о своей смерти привычно и даже немного устало; он видел этот сон множество раз и успел перепробовать самые разные варианты бессмысленных действий, но сегодня туман был особенно злым, едким как щелочь и плотным как вата. Он будто объедал мясо с костей, неторопливо отслаивая мышцу за мышцей. Сначала ощущение было просто неприятным, потом, когда Кёя уже не мог идти и болото схватило его за ноги, – стало непереносимым.  
Кёя стоял, время от времени дергался всем телом, пытаясь хоть на мгновение отогнать назойливую боль, а когда болото хлынуло в легкие – проснулся. Над ухом настойчиво звенел телефон. Кёя заснул прямо в кабинете, за столом. Ничего удивительного, когда две ночи подряд играешь в сёги.  
Хорошо, что не за рулем.

Кёя поднял трубку.  
– Босс, мы его поймали! – запыхавшийся, измученный голос. На заднем плане кто-то вскрикнул и выругался.  
– Потери?  
В трубке виновато промолчали.  
– Слабаки. Везите его сюда немедленно.  
Пару дней назад в Намимори появился Рокудо Мукуро. Поговаривали, что он снова сбежал из Вендикаре и мечется по всей Италии, как перепуганная крыса. Причину можно было понять: в свете предстоявшей войны с Миллефиоре всем оказалось не до него. Но почему Япония? Почему Намимори? Почему сейчас?  
Его поймали в Кокуё, и это было предсказуемо: крыса решила забиться в старую нору, выждать, пока все утихнет. Кёя встал, опираясь на столешницу, его повело. В последнее время он был не в форме и списывал это на недостаток сна, но не мог обмануть сам себя: пламя Тумана отравляло его, рвалось изнутри, глухо барабанило в виски.  
Он сел на циновку, отодвинул бумажную перегородку – с улицы тянуло сухим жаром, запахом нагретого асфальта; где-то вдалеке, в саду, журчала вода в бамбуковом желобе. Мысли текли плавно и ровно, их поток постепенно отдалялся, вскоре ушли цвета, звуки, ощущения. Все земное, ненужное оставило его, растворившегося в пустоте.  
Потом – спустя мгновение или чуть больше – хлопнули ворота, зазвучали приглушенные голоса, и Кёя тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Бывший Дисциплинарный Комитет вырос, но по-прежнему признавал лишь одного вожака.  
– Заносите, – сказал Кёя, когда за перегородкой тихо кашлянули.  
Сакагучи, хмурый и косматый, отодвинул сёдзи и, оставаясь сидеть на коленях, ловко вкатил внутрь пластиковый мешок. Его сноровке позавидовали бы лучшие гейши, Кёя даже залюбовался.  
– Вот он, босс. – Сакагучи почтительно опустил глаза.  
Кёя прошел по кабинету, присел, дотрагиваясь до мешка. Тот дернулся.  
– Свободен, – бросил Кёя и хозяйски похлопал по черному пластику.  
Когда перегородка закрылась и тихие шаги стали совсем неслышными, он развязал веревку, поднялся и стянул мешок с избитого связанного тела.  
Торжество. Наверное, то, что он сейчас чувствовал, было торжеством.  
Мукуро перекатился на бок и зло прищурился.  
– Рокудо Мукуро, – тихо сказал Кёя. – Какой же ты сейчас жалкий. Я даже немного разочарован.  
– Да не говори, – отозвались за спиной. – Самому смотреть противно.  
Кёя развернулся. За его столом, в его кресле сидел Рокудо Мукуро.  
– Кажется, я помешал? Очень интимный был момент.  
В черном наглухо застегнутом плаще, в черных перчатках он казался фигурой, вырезанной из картона.  
Пламя Тумана зашевелилось, сдавливая грудь. Еще немного, и…  
– Стоп, стоп, стоп! – Мукуро прокрутился на кресле, комично подняв руки. – Никто ни с кем не дерется. Выслушай меня. Просто выслушай, прежде чем бросаться. Ладно, Кёя?  
Кёя шагнул к столу, поднимая тонфы.  
– Я вообще-то хотел тебя найти, – сообщил Мукуро. – И в итоге решил, что проще будет, если ты сам меня найдешь. Но эти позорные…  
Он осекся, привстал – и тут же оказался рядом. Заглянул в глаза, развернув голову в ладонях, – бесстрастно и почти машинально, как доктор. Задумчиво пробормотал:  
– Вот оно как...  
А потом от удара отлетел к стене. Кёя удобно перехватил тонфы, расставил ноги для устойчивости и радостно улыбнулся:  
– Отлично. Продолжим.  
– Мне нужно на время скрыться, – сказал Мукуро, разгибаясь, держась за живот. – Услуга за услугу. Подумай, что ты хочешь взамен.  
Он так и не достал оружие, даже не пытался защищаться, и совсем недавно это вызвало бы злость и досаду, ведь бессмысленно драться с противником, который не хочет драться, но вдруг Кёя представил, что Мукуро, загнанный в угол, отчаявшийся, теперь у него в руках. И Кёя может делать с ним все что угодно. Все, что захочет. У него даже были планы на этот счет, но сейчас Кёя не мог их вспомнить: все силы уходили на то, чтобы уверенно держаться на ногах.  
– Я хочу…  
Кёя подошел к столу, присел на столешницу, пытаясь не показывать накатившую слабость. Он хотел многого. Он хотел чистой победы. О какой победе тут может идти речь? Он хотел, чтобы Мукуро снял свои перчатки и свой плащ. И это свое внимательное, тревожное выражение лица. Он хотел сказать: “Бойся только меня”.  
Но вместо этого сказал:  
– У меня есть одна идея.  
– Подозреваю, мне она не понравится, – отозвался Мукуро совсем рядом.  
– Безусловно. Иначе какой смысл?  
– Что за идея?  
Кёя схватил его за плечо, развернулся – и ткнулся губами в уголок рта. Мукуро пошевелился, отстраняясь, но не отодвигаясь совсем. Осторожно прижал его к себе.  
– У меня есть идея получше.  
– Какая?  
Кёя закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах кожи, – рука в перчатке накрыла глаза, провела по щеке, легла на шею. Так мучительно нежно, так невозможно равнодушно. Вытягивая тяжелую ватную муть.  
– Я не дам тебе сойти с ума.  
Кёя тряхнул головой, приходя в себя. Когда он успел оказаться в кресле? Мукуро стоял рядом, руки в карманах. Губы кривились в усмешке.  
– Я нужен тебе не меньше, чем ты мне. Может, даже больше.  
Кёя смерил его скептическим взглядом. Какая удивительная наглость.  
– Как же мне повезло, – сухо сказал Мукуро.

Было так странно принимать от него помощь, но вязкая волна безумия с каждым днем отступала все дальше, огромная, угрожающая, но уже почти контролируемая. Кёя не мог пользоваться пламенем. Мукуро говорил, это пройдет.  
Мукуро ходил по дому как пьяный, иногда его заносило на поворотах. Перчатки он так и не снял. От еды отказался. Нашел свободный ноутбук и забился с ним в дальнюю комнату.  
Заглянув туда, Кёя остановился на пороге – воздух в комнате был стеклянистым и плотным и покачивался, как желе. Им вообще можно было дышать?  
– Что, соскучился? – спросил Мукуро.  
– Безумно, – ответил Кёя, чувствуя, как нарастает раздражение. В конце концов, он не соглашался с условиями Мукуро, ничего ему не обещал. Тот сам сделал все выводы, сам решил, что нужен Кёе.  
Для того чтобы сделать из него фарш, не требовалось никакого пламени.  
– Стой! – крик ударил по ушам, Кёя замер на полушаге – и только потом понял, что остановился.  
– Стой там, – уже спокойнее продолжил Мукуро. – Тебе нельзя сюда заходить, я сейчас сам выйду.  
Он отложил ноутбук, встал и пошел через комнату. Кёя смотрел, как его фигура плавится и искажается, и думал, что сейчас просто вышвырнет Мукуро из дома – со всей этой иллюзионистской сранью.  
– Что за дерьмо? – спросил он.  
– Очень точная характеристика, Кёя, – ответил Мукуро, вздохнув. – Это твое пламя Тумана. Не представляю, как ты продержался все это время. Хотя нет. Представляю.  
Он вынырнул из стеклянистого желе. Помедлив, Кёя шагнул в сторону, освободил путь.  
Мукуро прошел мимо него, остановился.  
– Тебе на самом деле повезло, что я оказался рядом, – сказал он без хвастовства, без желания что-нибудь себе выторговать. Отстраненно.  
– Если все так плохо, почему ты здесь сидишь?  
– Жду, когда дерьмо превратится в нефть.  
Наверное, нужно было разозлиться, но Кёя не оборачивался; как завороженный, смотрел в комнату: вот уже стены исчезают, а циновки превращаются в болото. Если наклониться, можно даже разглядеть серые стрелки осоки.  
Неожиданно стало темно, что-то закрыло ему глаза.  
– Тише, тише, – шепнул Мукуро. – Не дергайся. Давай, шаг назад.  
Кёя шагнул назад, подчиняясь мягкому давлению.  
– Молодец. Теперь еще один.  
Мукуро обращался с ним как заботливая сиделка с капризным больным, и это не столько злило, сколько вызывало интерес. Что же ему так сильно нужно от Кёи?  
Ради чего он так старается?  
Их неприязнь никуда не исчезла, но теперь она требовала более тонких ходов. Как сёги – или как игра с Миллефиоре.   
– Мне повезло, – сказал он, оборачиваясь, снимая руку со своего лица. – Мне на самом деле повезло, Мукуро. И переоденься ты наконец. Вещи уже привезли.  
В глазах Мукуро мелькнуло слабое любопытство.  
– Сам выбирал?  
– Нет, – ответил Кёя. – Попросил Хром.  
Хром, к слову, ничуть не удивилась просьбе – и совершенно не удивила этим Кёю.

И еще одно ощущение было странным – когда не нужно делать вид, что с тобой все в порядке. За полдня Кёя разобрался с накопившимися делами, договорился о встрече с Инугавой и даже позвонил Саваде-Хитрожопому-Цунаёси.  
Голос Савады в трубке был деловитым и – совсем немного, не больше намека, – обиженным.  
– Неловко тебе об этом напоминать, но ты обещал, что прилетишь.  
Обещал? Кёя не помнил, когда. Он даже почувствовал что-то вроде благодарности, – но тут же вспомнил комнату, застывший воздух и черный искаженный силуэт. И прикосновение кожаной перчатки к лицу. Благодарность тут же испарилась. Мукуро хотел от него что-то – и еще сильнее хотел это скрыть.   
– Обещал – значит, прилечу, – бросил Кёя. – Не на этой неделе, так на следующей.  
– Хибари-сан! У тебя там что, гости?! – фальшиво возмутился Савада. И замолчал. Ждал, что ответит Кёя.  
Кёя посмотрел на часы – времени было уже за полночь, – неторопливо зевнул и сказал:  
– Не твое дело, травоядное.   
Савада сдавленно что-то промычал, а потом не удержался, расхохотался в трубку. Откашлялся.  
– Прости. Кстати, как думаешь, что будет уместнее на похоронах, лилии или орхидеи? Не поверишь, полдня над этим думаю, весь измаялся.  
– Кинь монетку.  
– Ты серьезно?  
– Вполне.

Кёя положил трубку; повернул голову – Мукуро, в темной домашней юкате, стоял в дверном проеме.  
– Можно? – спросил он и, не дождавшись ответа, шагнул в кабинет. – У тебя очень скучно.  
Он подошел к книжной полке, провел по корешкам. Небрежно стянутый хвост волос скользил по ткани.  
– Что ты так смотришь?  
– Ничего, – Кёя встал. – Пойдем, покажу тебе твою комнату.  
– И свою заодно, – кивнул Мукуро.  
Они вышли из кабинета, двинулись по коридору к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.  
– Мою? Зачем тебе?  
– Доверься мне хотя бы в этом.  
Довериться ему? “Что за чушь”, – подумал Кёя и ответил – грубее, чем мог от себя ожидать:  
– Обойдешься.  
Мукуро покосился на него, но смолчал, перед самой дверью только сказал:  
– Чтобы отделиться от иллюзии, твой дух должен стать тяжелее пламени.  
О чем он говорил? Смысл его слов ускользал, тонул в странном оцепенении, охватившем Кёю. Хотелось протянуть руку, схватить за юкату, остановить – но никак не получалось пошевелиться.   
Может, это было и к лучшему.

Ему снова снилось болото. Теперь Кёя видел: в тумане что-то двигалось, грузно и мягко, но стоило обернуться – и тварь нырнула за спину с неожиданной скоростью. Кёя побежал назад; остановился. Перешел на шаг. Звуки отдалились, постепенно и вовсе утихли.  
– Достало! – громко сказал Кёя. – Ненавижу иллюзии и иллюзионистов!  
“Нужно быстро умереть, – подумал он, – а потом пойти и выбить из чертова Мукуро все его гнилые секреты”.  
Неожиданно он увидел перед собой Мукуро, в темной юкате, открывающего дверь в комнату. Губы шевелились, будто он что-то говорил. Это не было иллюзией, всего лишь воспоминанием – воспоминанием, похожим на шар теплого колючего света, который кто-то засунул под ребра.  
– Значит, это ты виноват, – Кёя шагнул вперед, протянул руку, но пальцы прошли сквозь ткань.  
Он снова был здесь один.  
Болото глухо вздохнуло и схватило его за ноги. Послышались гулкие звуки дыхания и чавканье: тварь из тумана возвращалась.  
“Твой дух должен стать тяжелее пламени”, – вспомнил Кёя. Как это – тяжелее пламени?  
Он расслабился, закрыл глаза и представил себя почему-то тонфой, лежащей на полу рядом с футоном. Стальной, цельной, неподвижной. У него больше не было ни рук, ни ног, ни мыслей, ни чувств, ни представления обо всем этом.  
Он провалился внутрь, прошивая бурую жижу насквозь, вокруг свистел воздух – а Кёя все падал и падал. И наконец упал.  
Было темно, только за окном, неясная и белая, сияла луна. Кёя сел, попытался подняться на ноги – закружилась голова; сделал вдох и вдруг увидел: в комнате дрожал прозрачный синий студень.  
“Сукин сын”, – хотел крикнуть Кёя, но все его попытки вытолкнуть из себя хотя бы хрип были напрасными. Он сполз с футона, на четвереньках добрался до двери, медленно встал и вывалился в коридор. Упал бы, если бы не вцепился в дверной косяк.  
Вдалеке горел свет, и Кёя брел к нему, тупо брел, отсчитывая шаги.  
Ему казалось, что он так и не проснулся.  
Потом что-то подхватило его, Кёя вцепился в ткань и, щурясь от света, поднял голову.  
– Ты хуже Хром, – вздохнул Мукуро.  
В голове начало проясняться, теперь Кёя чувствовал, что Мукуро поддерживает его за талию и куда-то ведет, теплый и надежный, как собака-поводырь.  
“Так дело не пойдет, – мелькнуло в голове. – Теперь тебя нужно все время держать рядом?”  
Неожиданно эта мысль показалась ему заманчивой.  
– Куда ты меня ведешь?  
– Спать.  
– Я не хочу спать, – пробормотал Кёя. – Не хочу больше там умирать.  
Стены чуть покачивались, а пол – Кёя знал это – только казался твердым. Стоит остановиться…  
– Ты больше и не будешь.

Мукуро не соврал. Кёя проснулся рано утром, ощущение чужого присутствия тревожило, не давало расслабиться. Он сел на кровати и посмотрел на спящего Мукуро. На его застывшее, лишенное всякого выражения лицо, на закрытые глаза, на мягкие, плотно сомкнутые губы.  
Вот что было не так – тот Мукуро, которого он знал, которого он ненавидел, был полон жизни. Со своим мерзким характером и не менее мерзкой улыбочкой, со своими трусливыми приемами. Тогда, в Кокуё, Мукуро бы не смог победить Кёю – и, зная это, втоптал в грязь его гордость. Такое случилось с Кёей впервые, он оказался не готов.  
Того Мукуро хотелось не просто убить – хотелось подвесить на его собственных кишках.  
Только вот кишки Мукуро давно протухли.  
А сам он что-то хотел от Кёи и вел себя тихо и терпеливо.  
И был похож на кубик льда – выскальзывал из рук, обжигая холодом.  
“Как долго он будет терпеть? Насколько важна для него эта его цель?” – мелькнула мысль, обдавая жаром и возбуждением.  
Смолчит ли он, если провести по его лицу? Прикоснуться к шее? Если наклониться, раздвинуть губы, провести языком по зубам, проникнуть вглубь?  
– Уже проснулся? – услышал Кёя.  
Мукуро смотрел на него; в глазах, едва заметное, теплилось раздражение. Насколько важна для него эта его цель?  
– Мог бы и объяснить, – недовольно нахмурился Кёя.  
– А ты бы мне поверил?  
Мукуро сел, взъерошил волосы, провел по лицу, просыпаясь. Эти его полубессознательные, почти машинальные движения – сейчас он был таким уязвимым и таким отстраненным, будто проснулся в комнате один. Будто их разделяло толстое непрозрачное стекло.  
– Поверил, но доверять бы все равно не стал, – сказал Кёя.  
– У тебя нет другого выхода. Просто нет.  
Стекло треснуло, взорвалось крошечными колючими осколками, и Кёя развернулся, опрокидывая Мукуро на спину. Навис, почти касаясь губами губ.  
– Загонять меня в угол – ошибка.  
Мукуро смотрел на него удивленно, непонимающе.  
– Что тебе нужно на самом деле? – шепнул Кёя и не удержался, дотронулся губами к щеке, к шее. Легонько прикусил кожу, поцеловал.  
– Ты, – ответил Мукуро.  
А потом добавил, поморщившись:  
– Я хочу встать, отпусти.

*  
Он остановил машину у входа в супермаркет, Инугава уже ждал – стоял, пожевывая потухшую сигарету, в руке фирменный пакет с продуктами.   
– Хибари-сан, – кисло сказал он, залезая в машину.  
– Быстрее, – ответил Кёя. Его мелко потряхивало, под кожей будто пустили слабый ток. Пламя, это было пламя Тумана; стоило взять с собой Мукуро. Ему нужен был Мукуро. Прямо сейчас. Немедленно – нерассуждающая, слепая потребность.  
Он тронулся с места, представляя, почти чувствуя прохладное прикосновение перчатки к лицу, приносящее пустоту и облегчение. Нет, просто воздух из полуоткрытого окна.  
– Выйду на следующем перекрестке, – сообщил Инугава, потирая виски так, будто у него болела голова. – Знаешь склад Камиямы на Ханаби-дори? Вчера туда привезли интересный груз.  
Кёя посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида: улыбка на лице растянулась, превращаясь в оскал.  
– Что за груз?  
– Я видел только краем глаза. Оружие, как обычно, но еще…  
– Продолжай.  
– Небольшой ящик. Металлический, обмотанный цепью. И светится. Не знаешь, что это может быть?  
– Знаю, – ответил Кёя. – Твой перекресток. Выходишь?  
Инугава помялся, потом оглянулся зачем-то назад. Кивнул.  
Покалывания тока усилились, глазные яблоки жгло изнутри, вокруг все плыло. Кёя припарковал машину в закоулке перед складом, вышел. Нужно поторопиться, пока он в силах контролировать себя. Пойти и разнести к чертям долбаный склад. Ему всегда нравилось ломать неправильные вещи. Неправильные и фальшивые, как терпение Мукуро. Почему он не взял Мукуро? Ах да, точно. Разозлился. Хотел забить до смерти. Только вот что потом? Мелкий аркобалено пропал, варийская лягушка не внушала доверия, кто еще оставался, Хром? Это все равно что связаться с самим Мукуро.  
Мукуро, Мукуро. Что-то ему было очень нужно. Он пришел сам, такой мягкий, такой безжалостный. Вытащил из болота в свою постель. Кёя закрыл глаза и увидел знакомый пейзаж, серую осоку, коричневую грязь, все таяло в плотном стеклянистом тумане; над головой мелькнула прозрачная полоса эскалатора, потом белый зрачок луны.  
Кёя распахнул глаза.   
Он находился на складе, заставленном ящиками, выстроенными рядами вдоль стен; в глубине у дальней стены пульсировало что-то неживое, синее, ядовитое. Несколько шагов, и Кёя оказался перед предметом, о котором говорил Инугава, – железным кубом, обмотанным цепью. Куб подпрыгивал, словно внутри было что-то живое и порядком разозленное; цепь тихо звенела, натягиваясь и дрожа.  
Что-то с шумом и треском взорвалось. Кёя оглянулся и увидел, как обрешетка, крошась в щепу, слетает с ящиков, обнажая железные коробки. Сквозь щели пробивалось сияние, неживое, синее, как небо на хреновых туристических буклетах.  
Над болотом ползли синие волокна, поднимались вверх, сплетались кружевом. Качнулась осока; послышались топот и тяжелое дыхание. Кёя поднял голову – там, в небе, в дымке стеклянных облаков, перевернутый вверх тормашками, лежал Намимори.  
Каждый дом, каждая улица были знакомы: вот школа, а вот больница, стеклянный прямоугольник супермаркета. Люди на площади – крошечные точки-насекомые. Разноцветные капли машин.  
В этот момент Кёе впервые стало страшно.  
Что-то потянуло его вверх, болото чавкнуло, расступаясь, – и, когда Кёя стал тяжелее пламени, верх и низ поменялись местами.  
На складе было пусто, но он знал, что Мукуро здесь, рядом, невидимый и молчаливый. Его взгляд на спине ощущался почти физически.  
– Долго будешь прятаться? – спросил Кёя и, помедлив, вышел из склада.  
Через пару минут он вернулся обратно с двумя пластиковыми канистрами. Разлил бензин, уделяя особое внимание поврежденным ящикам. Уже шагая за ворота, чиркнул зажигалкой – и бросил ее за спину. Пламя фыркнуло, загудело.   
В машине, на водительском месте, сидел Мукуро. Кёя молча обошел ее сзади, закрыл багажник, открыл дверь, сел на пассажирское. Пламя билось в коробке склада, разрывая железную крышу, внутри глухо ухнуло – так, что машину подбросило на месте.  
– Чего-то ждешь? – спросил Кёя.  
Они тронулись с места. Мукуро выглядел отстраненным; вел машину, глядя прямо перед собой. Кёя молчал. Инугава, вечно трясущийся за свою шкуру, не предал бы его без весомой причины. Пока он боялся Кёю, он был верен. Стоило ему разглядеть слабину – или найти более сильного покровителя…  
– Я мог бы помочь, – прервал его мысли Мукуро.  
– Забыл? Тебя разыскивают.  
Кёя вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку сидения. Повернул голову так, чтобы видеть Мукуро: полузакрытые глаза, упрямо сжатые губы. Мукуро ничего ему не обещал и уж точно не клялся в верности. Он не нуждался в покровителе и руководствовался только своими тайными целями.  
Внезапно эта неопределенность показалась успокаивающей, внушающей доверие.  
– Знаешь, когда я тебя не вижу, я могу тебе доверять, – тихо сказал Кёя.  
– Тогда закрой глаза.  
– Не хочу.  
Мукуро улыбнулся.  
– Какие планы на завтра? – спросил он.  
– А что?  
– Пора приступать к тренировкам. Я не собираюсь… – Мукуро замолчал. Его руки, затянутые в черную кожу, лежали на руле расслабленно, уверенно.   
– Спать со мной всю оставшуюся жизнь, – ровно закончил Кёя.  
– Именно.   
Мукуро увеличил скорость, и деревья, дома, фонари превратились в серую ленту, пронизанную редкими искрами.  
– За этим поворотом остановись и жди меня в машине.  
Мукуро кивнул. Он не задавал вопросов и не интересовался чужими секретами.  
Машина остановилась у булочной, уже закрытой, – витрина мерцала, отражая свет фонаря, и казалось, что за стеклом живут призраки. Кёя вышел, оперся на багажник и набрал Кусакабэ.  
– Найдите мне Инугаву.  
– Живого? – не удивился тот.  
– Живого. И прихватите его младшего брата.  
– Когда?  
– Сейчас.  
– Будет сделано, Хибари-сан.  
Он сел в машину. Мукуро нажал педаль газа. Спросил:  
– Домой?  
– Никаких планов на завтра, – ответил Кёя. – Но сегодня, думаю, спать не придется.  
– Для человека, который не считается с окружающими, ты слишком на них рассчитываешь.  
Кёя отвернулся, посмотрел в окно. Они уже выехали из города, дорога была темной, лишь мимо проносились огромные светляки фонарей. Потом пошел дождь.  
– Кто-то знал о моих проблемах с Туманом, – произнес Кёя и только потом понял, что сказал это вслух. Если даже и так…  
– Кто бы это мог быть?  
– Кто угодно, – ответил Мукуро. – Ты просто не видишь себя со стороны.  
– Чего же я не вижу?  
– Ты… – Мукуро замолчал, подбирая слова. – Ты как сверхновая. Это пугает, но и завораживает.  
Его голос был ровным, слегка приглушенным, кисти расслабленно лежали на руле. Его перчатки, его плащ. Когда он спал, то казался мертвым, и тем большим чудом выглядел момент пробуждения.  
“Я тебя хочу”.  
Эта мысль, неотступно мелькавшая на краю сознания, вдруг стала отчетливой и ясной, как приказ, как крик в пустой комнате.  
Дождь усилился; и отражения фонарей разбивались в каплях воды, стучащих по стеклу.

*  
В два часа ночи Кусакабэ привез Инугаву. Тот, спотыкаясь, спускался по лестнице в подвал, все норовил стряхнуть с головы мешок, обернуться. Молчал. Его брату едва ли исполнилось восемнадцать, тот с детства выучил правила и тоже молчал, только иногда всхлипывал, наверное, сам не замечая.  
Свод потолка глушил звуки, на шершавом бетоне лежала пыль.   
Кусакабэ толкнул Инугаву на стул, Кёя кивнул:  
– Второго в дальнюю камеру.  
Послышались быстрые шаги, кто-то спускался по лестнице. Понятно, кто – тот, кто лезет не в свои дела и при этом не утруждается казаться заинтересованным.  
Мукуро открыл дверь, огляделся и весело присвистнул:  
– Отличный подвал. У меня хуже был.  
Под ребрами кольнуло злостью – и тут же, до головокружения резко, отпустило. Мукуро поставил два картонных стакана на стол, судя по запаху – кофе.  
– А, ты пришел, – сказал Кёя. – Клиент уже ждет.  
Мукуро непонимающе пошевелил бровью, потом усмехнулся и скрылся за дверью камеры, в которую минуту назад отвели мальчишку.  
Кёя снял мешок с Инунавы, сел напротив, наклонился, уперев локти в колени. Инугава казался здорово напуганным, но первым, что он спросил, было:  
– Что с Акирой?  
Кёя мотнул головой в сторону двери.  
– Ты знаешь, что я хочу от тебя услышать, – ответил он. – Склад Камиямы на Ханаби-дори. Но это не они тебя купили, Инугава-сан. Ты предатель, но ты не дурак.  
Лицо Инугавы было бесстрастным, только дергалась жилка на лбу.  
– Я могу убить вас с мальчишкой быстро и чисто. И почти безболезненно. Расскажи, кому ты меня слил.  
Из-за двери вдруг раздался душераздирающий вопль; поморщившись, Кёя заткнул уши.   
Неужели это тоже иллюзия?  
Вопль перешел в короткие всхлипы, потом стало тихо.  
Инугава закрыл глаза, его мелко потрухивало; его страх и упрямое молчание бесили. Что там делает с мальчишкой чертов Мукуро?   
– Инугава-сан, – позвал Кёя. – Неужели тебе совсем его не жалко? Ты все равно заговоришь, сейчас или потом.   
– Мне нечего тебе сказать, Хибари-сан.  
Дверь открылась – глаза Инугавы расширились, лицо стало мертвенно бледным. Мукуро подошел к столу, огляделся по сторонам, бормоча:  
– Тряпку, дай какую-нибудь тряпку.  
“Трахнуть бы тебя, – мелькнула в голове отстраненная, совершенно неуместная мысль. – Прямо сейчас, когда ты весь в крови”.  
– Скучно, – взгляд Мукуро остановился на его лице, равнодушный и странно ласкающий. – Мальчишка ничего не знает. Что ты так смотришь, Кёя?  
Мукуро взял стаканчик с кофе, выпил одним глотком, поставил на стол; по картону размазались красные отпечатки пальцев.   
– Ничего.  
– Ладно, не буду мешать.  
Когда он снова открыл дверь, мальчишка заскулил – отчаянно и обреченно. Инугава выдохнул, открыл рот, покачал головой, останавливая себя.  
– Рассказывай.  
– Кто он? – спросил Инугава так хрипло, будто сам до этого срывал голос от крика.  
– Колись, Инугава-сан, – повторил Кёя. – Тогда все закончится.

Вдруг что-то словно ударило его по затылку, мягко и тяжело; очертания мира поплыли – и снова встали на место, напитавшись цветом. Красные отпечатки рифленых подошв на бетонном полу, белый свет лампы, угольно-серые, влажные изломы теней. Скрипнули дверные петли. Мукуро заглянул в камеру, спросил:  
– Можно я с ним перекинусь парой слов?  
– Можно.  
Кёя подошел к двери, казалось, пламя растворяет его, едкое и горькое, чужое. Мукуро мягко улыбался, на щеке, у самого уголка рта, виднелось пятнышко крови; оно вдруг приковало все внимание, заслонило весь мир.   
– Кёя?  
Мукуро шагнул навстречу, поравнялся – и Кёя остановил его за плечо, до боли сжав пальцы. У происходящего был смысл, тайное, зашифрованное послание; если бы прочитать его – если бы знать, чего добивается Мукуро.  
“Тебя”.  
Кёя разжал пальцы, молча кивнул. Дверь за ним закрылась; мальчишка, примотанный к стулу, сидел, безвольно опустив голову, из прокушенной губы текла кровь, глаза закатились – потерял сознание. Руки свесились вниз, испачканные по локоть в чем-то красном, со скрюченных пальцев капало. Кёя присел на корточки, увидел пульсирующее красное мясо и окровавленные лохмотья кожи.  
Что-то звякнуло под ногой – скальпель.  
– Эй, ты, – позвал Кёя.  
Мальчишка дернулся, посмотрел на него – и забился в путах, всхлипывая:  
– Нет, не надо, пожалуйста, не надо, прекрати, братишка, скажи ему, скажи!  
Из-за стены не доносилось ни звука. Потом в дверь постучали.  
– Кёя, – окликнул Мукуро.  
Кёя толкнул дверь, нащупывая взглядом Инугаву – скрюченного, со страшно искаженным лицом, с раззявленным ртом, – и выругался.  
– Извини, пожалуйста, – пробормотал Мукуро. Под ресницами сохли пустые, яркие глаза, как два картонных кругляша, раскрашенных плакатной гуашью. Он не чувствовал себя виноватым; голос звучал успокаивающе, примиряюще.  
– Он, конечно, не успел ничего рассказать, – ровно ответил Кёя.  
Подошел вплотную, размахнулся; Мукуро повторил:  
– Извини, – и удивленно моргнул, когда костяшки пальцев, сжатых в кулак, легко коснулись губ.  
– Ты мог в него вселиться, идиот, – устало бросил Кёя, отворачиваясь. – А, что теперь говорить. Пойдем спать.  
Он шагнул к выходу, но Мукуро вдруг обнял его, прижимаясь к спине, пряди скользнули по щеке, губы тронули шею. От него пахло кровью и свежим холодным воздухом. Кёя посмотрел на мертвое лицо Инугавы, потом спросил:  
– Может, все-таки трахнемся?  
– Нет, – ответил Мукуро. – Давай постоим еще минуту, а потом – спать.  
Он держал Кёю за пояс, целовал неторопливо, едва касаясь, – подбородок, скула, мочка уха; возбуждение стихало, таяло сонной, расслабленной негой.   
– В следующий раз я не буду спрашивать.  
– Как хочешь.  
У входа дежурили двое бойцов, Кёя бросил им, проходя мимо:  
– Приведите в порядок того, в дальней камере. 

Во сне был бесконечный эскалатор в черном ночном небе. Кёя сидел на ступеньке, с мокрых волос капала вода, а в спину таращился огромный зрачок луны. Мукуро стоял на три ступеньки ниже и смотрел вверх.  
– Трусишь, Мукуро.  
– Просто не хочу привязываться, – ответил тот. Кёя недоверчиво хмыкнул, отвернулся.  
Сквозь сон он чувствовал, как лежит на футоне там, внизу, у себя дома. Мукуро сидел рядом, что-то беззвучно говорил – и вдруг наклонился, провел большим пальцем под челюстью, поцеловал, раздвигая языком губы. Все это казалось несуществующим, полупрозрачным, как сон, который снится во сне.  
Эскалатор поскрипывал и едва слышно жужжал, легкие резало так, будто Кёя захлебнулся в бассейне.  
– Что это за штука? – спросил он.  
– О, есть целая куча версий разной степени правдоподобности, – живо откликнулся Мукуро. Теперь он смотрел прямо на Кёю, на его губы – смотрел белыми отражениями луны, выевшими цвет из радужки.  
– Какую предпочитаешь ты?  
– Единственно верную. Эта штука, – Мукуро похлопал по поручню, – дорога, по которой можно пройти только один раз.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что умереть можно только один раз. – Его улыбка была кривой, он снова провел по поручню и вздохнул: – Луна, мать иллюзий. Прекрасная, как мечта.  
– Значит, я умираю?  
– Нет.  
Сквозь прозрачную дорожку и черное небо проступили очертания спальни; Мукуро метнулся от окна к двери, резко развернулся, треснул кулаком по стене. А потом простонал, зло и обреченно:  
– Кёя, Кёя. Ты как сверхновая. Черт, и что мне теперь делать?   
Эскалатор остановился, когда луна скрылась за облаками. Мукуро смотрел ей вслед; Кёя смотрел вниз, перегнувшись через перила. Там, под ногами, простиралось болото, затянутое туманом.

Этот унылый и печальный пейзаж, совсем недавно вызывавший только страх и тупую усталость, вдруг приблизился, различимый до последней травинки, тонко и щекотно кольнул под сердцем. Воздух был свежим и холодным, изо рта вырывались клубы пара.  
– У меня есть одна идея, – ответил Кёя и открыл глаза.

– У меня есть одна идея, – повторил он, глядя, как Мукуро опускается на футон. Тут же захотелось отодвинуться, ударить, сдавить горло обеими руками; нет, даже близко не то.  
– Ты не должен был вспомнить.  
– А ты не меняешься, – улыбнулся Кёя. – Трусливый, хитрый сукин сын.  
– И правда, – улыбнулся в ответ Мукуро. – У тебя всегда была хорошая память и плохой инстинкт самосохранения.  
Он сидел так близко, наклонившись, опираясь на локоть, расслабленно склонив голову набок, глаза в темноте казались черными. Он не был ни трусливым, ни хитрым, просто всегда дышал другим воздухом, тем, холодным и разреженным, вырывающимся паром изо рта.  
Эта мысль наполнила Кёю снисходительным сочувствием, затем пришло беспокойство; сначала неясное, оно становилось все сильнее.  
– Послушай, – Кёя схватил его за плечи, тряхнул. – Не надо привязываться. Мы можем просто трахаться.   
Мукуро наклонил голову, почти касаясь его губ – и все-таки не касаясь.  
– Мы можем сделать быстрее, – шепнул он. – Проще и быстрее. Устроить тебе экспресс-тур по шести мирам.  
– Мукуро.  
Тот отмахнулся, быстро и оживленно продолжил:  
– Первая остановка – Нарака. Обычно люди боятся подавленных желаний. Зла, скрывающегося внутри. Знаю, ты и так его не боишься, но есть кое-то еще. Беспомощность и страдание. Когда ты вернешься, мы трахнемся.

Перед глазами мелькнула луна, обвитая лентой эскалатора, в нос ударила бензиновая вонь, остро дернула боль в вывернутых руках. Тошнота – наверное, сотрясение. Больно дышать – сломаны ребра. Два или три; неважно. Кёя открыл глаза.  
Перед ним на шатком табурете сидел лысоватый человек в сером костюме, прятал глаза за массивными дымчатыми очками.   
– А, – пробормотал Кёя. – Камияма-сан. Хорошая сегодня погода.  
Распухшие губы не слушались, и слова вышли неразборчивыми, смазанными. Запястья то и дело дергало, а пальцы почти потеряли чувствительность. Кёя моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, но, когда он пошевелил головой, тошнота взорвалась под черепом ослепительно острыми осколками.   
Нарака, значит? Экспресс-тур по шести мирам? Проще и быстрее? Что за долбаная ракета на луну. “Мне повезло”, – говорил Мукуро, а еще он говорил: “Ты не должен был вспомнить”. Мысли путались, было трудно сосредоточиться, собраться. Савада называл свой план “Небесный альянс”, и Кёя, потешаясь над названием, все же не мог найти изъяна в самой комбинации.   
Собраться, нужно собраться.  
Кто-то ударил его по лицу, и перед глазами вспыхнули искры. Помогло.  
Кёя посмотрел на свои колени, обтянутые тканью домашнего кимоно, потом на тапочки; еще не хватало их заблевать.  
– Хибари-сан, – отчетливо произнес человек в дымчатых очках, чертов почти-труп Камияма. – Мы все еще можем решить вопрос миром, если вы вернете синие кристаллы. Вы слышите меня, Хибари-сан?  
Кёя кивнул.  
– Скажете, где они?  
От второго кивка что-то перевернулось в голове; кажется, лопнула губа, во рту разлился вкус крови.  
– Где они? – повторил Камияма.  
– Я их взорвал, – широко улыбнулся Кёя и сплюнул вязкую красную слюну под ноги.  
Еще удар; ребра хрустнули, и грудь словно охватило огнем. Старик, не иначе, спятил.  
Может, это иллюзия? Кёя покачал головой. Нет, он бы почувствовал. Экспресс-тур. Нарака, невозможность избежать страданий. От этой мысли вдруг стало весело, а может, дело было в Пламени, щекотно шевелящемся внутри.  
– Кто продал вам кристаллы Тумана? – спросил Кёя. Еще удар, чем-то тяжелым по затылку; плевать. Он потряс головой, засмеялся. Старому дураку лучше бы признаться по-хорошему.  
Пламя перекраивало его, переплавляло заживо. Глаза под веками горели и чесались, мир поплыл, и кто-то сказал, рассмеявшись: “Смотрите, этот щенок плачет!”   
– Страдания происходят из нарушения законов, – шепнул Кёя. Звонко лопнула цепь наручников.  
– Стреляйте! Убейте эту тварь! – крикнул Камияма, отскочил, тут же пригнулся, пытаясь спрятаться за стул.  
– Я страдаю, когда нарушают мой закон, – доверительно произнес Кёя, хватая его за волосы и притягивая к себе. Пуля клюнула оболочку пламени; увязла.  
– Так кто продавец, Камияма-сан?  
– Да стреляйте же, уроды!  
Он повернулся, сгреб кого-то за шиворот, ударил лицом об колено, человек обмяк. Потом кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Потом ногой с разворота. Тело казалось марионеточно легким, боль уходила с каждым движением, что же это напоминало? Кокуё Лэнд. Да, Кокуё Лэнд и то, как Мукуро, вселившийся в его тело, пытался встать на ноги. Но Мукуро рядом не было – только пламя Тумана и сам Кёя в домашнем кимоно, заляпанном кровью. Он разжал кулак и швырнул на пол чье-то оторванное ухо.  
– Я не знаю! – сипло выкрикнул кто-то. – Ничего не знаю, клянусь, Хибари-сан!  
Кёя обтер ладонь о полу кимоно, стало еще хуже. Тонфы, для таких случаев у него были тонфы. Он ненавидел пачкать руки. Кривясь и вздрагивая от омерзения, он вытирал пальцы о серый костюм Камиямы, прижав его коленом к полу, а тот скулил, не вырываясь.  
– Какая мерзость, – бормотал Кёя. – Мукуро, я тебя убью. Я тебе покажу “проще и быстрее”.  
За спиной послышались шаги, кто-то выстрелил несколько раз – Кёя чувствовал каждую пулю, не причинившую ему никакого вреда.  
– Достали. Вы меня все достали.  
Шипы метнулись вперед, с хрустом вошли в препятствия.  
Пламя переливалось то сиреневым, то синим, это мельтешение цвета было похоже на слабые электрические разряды.   
Кёя встал и потрепал Камияму по загривку – тот дернулся, пытаясь снять себя с длинного шипа, пронзившего живот, вздрогнул и обмяк.  
– Тебя подставили, Камияма-сан. Точно так же, как и меня.  
Он поднял неподвижную голову за подбородок и коротко вздохнул. Что толку разговаривать с трупом.

Кёя вернулся домой в окровавленной одежде, полумертвый. Оттолкнул поддерживающие руки, ввалился в гостиную. Его качало от слабости, а там, где он опирался на стены, оставались кровавые следы. Добрел до Мукуро, листавшего журнал на диване. Диван был светло-бежевый, а ковер под ним – цвета слоновой кости. Мукуро был в сиреневом кимоно с ирисами, цветы скалили пасти, рассыпая пыльцу по подолу. Глянцевая обложка журнала бликовала, никак не получалось разглядеть, кто на ней, были видны только ноги в джинсах и поднятая рука. На журнальном столике стоял графин с водой, и Кёя вдруг понял, что когда-то давно хотел пить и что сейчас упадет, просто свалится.  
Он все-таки упал; потом увидел журнал, валяющийся на полу, и ощутил под головой что-то мягкое, чьи-то колени.  
– Умирать еще рано, – сказал Мукуро. – Нужно отвезти тебя в больницу.  
Кёя сжал чужие пальцы, переплетенные с его, когда, почему; ответил:  
– Не нужно. Кусакабэ вызовет доктора.  
Медленно проваливаясь в беспамятство, он чувствовал, как кто-то осторожно перебирает слипшиеся волосы.

*   
Снов не было, только провалы. За окном шел дождь и шуршали листья, а может, это были шины автомобилей. Тело не слушалось; а однажды кто-то открыл окно, впуская в комнату воздух – пряный, резко пахнущий зеленью и землей.  
Кёя пришел в себя и увидел Кусакабэ. Тот обернулся.  
– Сколько? – спросил Кёя. Внутри нарастал голод, назойливый, как боль, побуждающий делать хоть что-то, неважно что, лишь бы только отвлечься.  
– Четыре дня.  
– Принеси телефон.  
Кусакабэ кивнул, пряча улыбку за хмурой почтительностью; присел на край кровати и достал из кармана телефон. Кёя приподнялся на локтях.  
– Где Мукуро?  
– Где-то в доме, – Кусакабэ неприязненно прищурился. – Он вас предал, Кё-сан. Не знаю, что у вас за дела, но…  
– Вот и не лезь в них, – помолчав, Кёя все-таки пояснил: – Камияма? Никакого предательства, мы обо всем договорились заранее.  
– Тот парнишка, Инугава. Когда он смог говорить, рассказал, как его братец обзавелся странными связями и разноцветными глазами.  
– Давно?  
– С неделю назад.  
Кёя сел на кровати и взял телефон. Злости не было, не было и удивления. При всей своей таинственности Мукуро оказался несложным. Он шел к своей цели по кратчайшей прямой, как человек с базукой по горящему городу. Он не считался с выгодой, не интересовался чужими интригами. Просто шел вперед, сметая преграды.  
Когда-то Кёя был таким же; теперь они поменялись местами.   
– Об этом мы тоже договорились заранее, – соврал он недоверчивой усмешке Кусакабэ. – Свободен, иди. Завтра мы с ним вылетаем в Италию, подготовь все, что потребуется.

Голос Савады в телефоне казался неровным, сбивающимся. Фоном слышался сухой отдаленный треск, будто кто-то запускал фейерверки – или стрелял из автомата.   
– Вот здорово. Так рад, что ты приедешь, Хибари-сан!  
– Что нового? – спросил Кёя.  
– Сегодня меня убили. Как тебе новость?  
– Отличная. Кто?  
– Люди Джессо, – Савада вздохнул. – А ведь Альянс об этом предупреждал.  
– Когда похороны? – деловито поинтересовался Кёя.  
– Минутку.  
Что-то зашипело и громыхнуло, жалобно хрустнули стекла.   
– Ты на них не успеваешь, – шепнул Савада. – Слушай, не могу сейчас говорить. Встретимся у нашего верного друга Толстяка Хэппи.   
– Верного, значит, – хмыкнул Кёя, нажав на отбой. – Вокруг одни верные друзья, ну что ты будешь делать.  
Он сел на кровати, потом осторожно встал; голова тут же закружилась, и пришлось опереться на тумбочку. Ладонь легла на столешницу раскрытой пятерней, над ней курился прозрачный, почти невидимый шлейф пламени. Кёя поднял руку, помахал ею перед лицом, наблюдая, как колышется и течет стеклянистый синий воздух, и что-то будто разорвалось в груди, выстрелило стальными иглами, бешенством, болью – тогда он опустил кулак на столешницу.  
Деревянная крышка с треском проломилась, легко, как кусок пенопласта.   
Вот как он освободился – порвал цепь наручников. Должно быть, именно это Савада называл гиперрежимом, и хорошо, что не пришлось бегать в трусах – разве только в домашних тапочках.  
Осторожно, контролируя каждое движение, Кёя достал из шкафа кимоно и закрыл дверцу.  
Он прошел долгий путь от самоуверенного, наглого хищника; он думал, что стал сильнее – но ошибался.  
Всего лишь повзрослел.

Мукуро оказался в комнате, в которой когда-то колыхался студень. Сейчас воздух был чистым, только под ногами, проступая сквозь татами, колыхалась болотная грязь. Кочки ощетинились сухими стрелками травы, поросли острыми синими кристаллами; кое-где, склизкие и бурые как кишки, виднелись корни деревьев. Мукуро сидел, откинувшись на стену, перевернутый ноутбук валялся рядом, утопая в грязи, глаза остекленело пялились в никуда.  
– Эй, – позвал Кёя.  
Будто услышав голос, болото отступило, схлынуло, растворяясь в узоре татами; снова поднялось. Вдали послышалось тяжелое, шумное дыхание: приближалась та неповоротливая тварь из кошмара. Корни деревьев ожили, теперь они пульсировали, истекая гнилостно-бурой смолой.  
Кёя шагнул вперед, бесстрастно и бездумно, и болото чавкнуло, тут же спружинило, отпуская.  
– Умница, – шепнул Кёя, будто оно было живым, норовистым и пугливым монстром неизвестного вида. Быстро пересек комнату, схватил Мукуро за шиворот и потащил за собой. Такой тяжелый; видимо, гиперрежим перестал действовать – а может, Мукуро был тем самым камнем, созданным Буддой, который не смог бы сдвинуть даже сам Будда.  
Кёя смог. Уже у выхода показалось, что Мукуро ухмыляется, из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдая за его усилиями, но нет, просто показалось, а в коридоре иллюзия рассеялась. Мукуро лежал на спине, по-прежнему не подавая признаков жизни, и это вдруг не разозлило даже – обидело и разочаровало, хотелось пинать труп и орать: ты же обещал, что мы потрахаемся!   
Хотелось, но было лень; все казалось нереальным, выцветшим и немного пыльным.  
– Ты же обещал, – тихо сказал Кёя, наклоняясь. Похлопал по застывшей щеке; Мукуро вдруг хрипло, со свистом вдохнул и сел, глядя на него безумными глазами. Он был похож на человека, еще не очнувшегося от кошмара.  
– Какой обязательный, – начал Кёя, но Мукуро перебил его громко, быстро, бессвязно:  
– Луна меня не пускает, черт, вышвырнула как щенка. И других не хочет. Тебя ждет. Чем ты такой особенный, а?   
В его голосе звучало ничем не прикрытое отчаяние, Кёя сел рядом, провел ладонью по щеке – теплой, гладкой, – и не смог оторвать пальцы. Вот она, причина его голода, этой пустоты, разъедающей изо дня в день.  
– Как же ты бесишь, – тоскливо сказал Мукуро. Наклонил голову набок, подставляя шею под поцелуй, медленно погладил по спине, нажимая на поясницу, а потом оттолкнул.  
– Что? – пробормотал Кёя.  
– Держи. Это тебе, сувенир, – лицо Мукуро исказилось от сдерживаемой злости, а на ладони лежала старинная коробочка, темная, будто спекшаяся в пожаре.  
– Хочешь, оставь себе. – Кёя качнулся вперед, в голове стало светло и покойно, он был как наркоман, принявший дозу после тяжелой ломки.  
– Не могу! – выкрикнул Мукуро. – Она только Облаком и Туманом открывается!   
Кёя моргнул.  
На мгновение ему показалось, что он понял настоящую цель Мукуро, его настоящую жажду, но мысль, только что такая отчетливая, ускользнула. Ускользнула вместе с Мукуро: тот опустил взгляд, улыбнулся – закрылся полностью, снова превратившись в терпеливую и тихую глубоководную тварь.  
– Нужно поговорить, – сказал Кёя.  
– До или после? – прищурился Мукуро. Не дождавшись ответа, провел по его плечам, стягивая неплотно запахнутую юкату, положил ладонь на грудь. Будто хотел остановить или запечатать что-то невидимое. Прикосновение рассыпало искры по позвоночнику, осело теплой тяжестью внизу живота, и Кёя ответил:  
– После, конечно. После я буду добрее.  
– Заманчивая перспектива, – помолчав, сказал Мукуро. – Ко мне, к тебе?   
– Слабо прямо в коридоре? – Кёя подался вперед, тронул губами уголок рта, дернувшийся в улыбке.  
– Слабо, – шепнул Мукуро. – Что за детские подначки.  
– Раньше бы сработало.  
Кёя медлил, оттягивая момент, делая его еще более долгожданным; плевать ему было на цели Мукуро, на его желания и причины.  
Все без исключения животные поддаются дрессировке.

Все без исключения, думал он, целуя Мукуро, лаская горячее, льнущее к нему тело. Смазка пахла мятой и еще ванилью, каждое движение было неторопливым, выверенным, только почему-то шумело в голове – звук приближался, расщепляясь на скрежет, крики и стук, такой неясный и назойливый, будто вот-вот потеряешь сознание.  
Мукуро приподнялся на локтях, шепча что-то на ухо, Кёя разобрал:  
– Давай уйдем из этой комнаты, куда хочешь, хоть в коридор.  
– Давай останемся, – упрямо ответил Кёя. Провел ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, толкнулся внутрь, медленно и осторожно.   
– Давай, – выдохнул Мукуро.  
Что-то сияло в нем, как огонь, спрятанный за рядами закрытых сёдзи, и Кёя сходил с ума, двигался в Мукуро, придерживая ногу под коленом, и, казалось, кожей чувствовал вскрики и частое, сбитое дыхание. Вдруг затрещали кристаллы, и что-то будто ударило, прокатилось по всему телу, обугливая нервы; с ним никогда еще такого не было, а когда Кея открыл глаза – понял, почему не было. Просто их окружало пламя, такое сильное, будто они трахались в центре огромного костра.

Незаметно наступил вечер. В сумерках небо казалось лиловым, почти серым. Мукуро вернулся из душа, промокая полотенцем волосы. Остановился посреди комнаты, рассеянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Полотенце на нем было только одно, то, что на голове. Кёя смотрел на его тело, на темные ровные линии шрамов – сумерки скрадывали их, но не могли стереть полностью, – и чувствовал, как снова напрягается член. Он с трудом удерживался на месте, а Мукуро, казалось, знал это – и теперь стоял, разглядывая рисунок на сёдзи.   
Потом спросил, будто вспомнив:  
– Инугава?  
– Он самый, – кивнул Кёя и сел. – Тебе стоило убить мальчишку.  
– Зачем? – удивился Мукуро, подойдя к футону. – Слушай, что бы ты там ни думал, мне не нравится убивать.  
– А что тебе нравится?  
– Ты, – подмигнул Мукуро, опустился рядом и дотронулся влажными губами до плеча. Повторил серьезно: – Мне нравишься ты, Кёя. Может, продолжим?  
– Продолжим, – ответил Кёя. – Зачем тебе вообще это понадобилось?  
Мукуро лег на спину, подложив под голову руку; вздохнул:  
– Хотел ускорить процесс.  
– Ну и как, ускорил?  
– Конечно. Этот, как его, якудза в очках, ухватился за кристаллы, только что слюни не пускал. Инугава не помнил, что продал их очкастому, а ты, как я и думал, тут же понесся на склад. Идеальное вхождение в шесть путей.  
– Мукуро.  
– А?  
– Мукуро, – очень терпеливо произнес Кёя. – Этот очкастый был моим деловым партнером. А Инугава? Я пять лет с ним работал, золото был мужик. Какое еще идеальное вхождение? О чем ты говоришь? Ты, блаженный, дрочи на свою луну, тебе даже идет, но не лезь в то, в чем ничего не соображаешь!  
Кажется, он все-таки разозлился. Кажется, не только он: склизкие корни деревьев сдавили горло, потянули, заламывая руки назад, заставляя выгнуться до хруста в позвоночнике. Но вдруг давление исчезло.  
Мукуро кашлянул.  
– Извини.  
– Да ничего, бывает, – отмахнулся Кёя, разглядывая красные пятна ожогов там, где кожи касались корни. Раньше, когда он считал Мукуро врагом, человеком, трусливо и подло унизившим его, этого бы хватило, чтобы кинуться в драку; нет, хватило бы куда меньшего, но сейчас…  
Все без исключения животные сопротивляются в процессе.

*  
– Ты что, забыл? – невозмутимо спросил Мукуро. – Ты же сам сказал: “Тебя разыскивают, превратись во что-нибудь непохожее”. Мне кажется, вышло непохоже.  
В груди все свело от злости. Кёя с усилием разжал пальцы, вцепившиеся в тонфу. Мукуро – точнее, незнакомая девица, которой стал Мукуро, посмотрела на него с сочувствием и достала из коробки синие туфли на высоких каблуках – должно быть, под цвет платья.  
Глаза у девицы были серые, в глубине, у самого зрачка, кружили лиловые тени. Еще у нее были высокие скулы и слегка вздернутый нос, а на щеках – несколько бледных, едва заметных веснушек. И еще – короткие растрепанные волосы.  
Девица возвышалась над ним примерно на полголовы.  
– Тебе точно будет удобно на каблуках, Мукуро? – так же ровно ответил Кёя.  
– Кейко, – улыбаясь, сказал тот. – Ты должен называть меня Хаттори Кейко, знаешь ли, будет странно, если ты назовешь меня Мукуро.  
– Кейко, – вздохнул Кёя, обнимая его за талию, обтянутую шуршащей тканью. – Милая Кейко. Я бы трахнул тебя, милая Кейко, но это все равно что дрочить, глядя в зеркало.  
– Вот и хорошо, – бодро ответил Мукуро. – Мы опаздываем на самолет. 

У Толстяка Хэппи, Джакомо Бонфортуно, был клуб в Палермо. Клуб назывался “Аква Тофана” – Толстяк Хэппи был тем еще затейником, но до сих пор Кёя не сомневался в его надежности. Слишком долго Хэппи прикармливали, слишком многим он был обязан.  
Кёя прошел через танцзал с Мукуро на буксире, расталкивая дергающихся, невменяемых людей; поднялся по лестнице, потянул ручку двери рядом с барной стойкой. От толпы отделились два здоровяка.  
– Мы к Хэппи, – сказал Кёя, еще раз подергал ручку – и, развернувшись, вышиб дверь ударом ноги.  
– Дорогой, ты прелесть! – захлопала в ладоши сволочь в синем платье. Кёя развернулся – и почти уткнулся носом в вырез платья. Туфли на каблуках сволочь все-таки надела.  
– А ты, милая Кейко, плоская, как доска, – с удовольствием ответил он, шагая за дверь.  
– Есть такое дело, – хохотнул Мукуро и тут же добавил обиженным женским голосом: – Ты что, правда так думаешь?  
В кабинете Хэппи не оказалось, был только Федерико, его секретарь – тот, раздраженно хмурясь и то и дело косясь на внутреннюю дверь, из-за которой раздавались визги и смех, предложил им сесть и подождать, пока босс освободится.  
Видимо, приватная вечеринка Хэппи началась в кабинете: на стеклянном столике перед диваном валялись смятые цветы, стояли открытые бутылки, а два недопитых бокала соседствовали с круглым аквариумом, полным кокаина. Кёя знал этот аквариум, частенько поддевал Хэппи, что тот заменяет ему мужское достоинство. Хэппи смеялся и соглашался – он вообще был очень бесконфликтный, по крайней мере, с Кёей.  
– Мы подождем, – бросил Мукуро, плюхаясь на диван. Платье задралось и смялось; Кёя посмотрел на поднявшийся подол с укоризной, но кивнул:  
– Мы подождем.  
Он сел, пригладил платье; не стоило при этом встречаться взглядом с Мукуро – тот смотрел на него жадно, требовательно, тревожно светлыми глазами, то серыми, то лиловыми.   
– Значит, ты таким меня видишь? – пробормотал Кёя. Мукуро промолчал, потом, откинувшись назад, положил ноги ему на колени и потянулся к аквариуму.  
В этот момент внутренняя дверь открылась, и в кабинет ввалился запыхавшийся, красный Толстяк Хэппи. Посмотрел на диван, многозначительно пошевелил бровью.  
– Где Савада? – спросил Кёя.  
Хэппи придвинул стул к столику и сел, вытирая пот со лба расстегнутой манжетой рубашки.  
– Он вроде умер? – странно ухмыляясь, ответил он. – Не стесняйтесь, синьорина, берите полную.  
– Вы такой щедрый, – ласково пропел Мукуро. – Такой милый и привлекательный… Ой.  
Кёя опустил взгляд и понял, что сжимает его лодыжку так, что пальцам больно.  
– Я не отказываюсь от наших договоренностей, Кёя, – после паузы продолжил Хэппи. – Не надо на меня так убийственно смотреть. Просто сейчас сложное время, ты же сам видишь. Все утрясется. Приходи через недельку-другую, а хочешь, – он подмигнул, – можете воспользоваться дальней комнатой, вон той, правой.  
Кёя медленно выдохнул. Да, Савада был прав, сплошные верные друзья.  
– Да мы можем прямо здесь, – ровно ответил он.  
– Как пожелаешь, – пожал плечами Толстяк Хэппи.  
Мукуро сел, сбросив ноги с колен.   
– Дорогой, ты говорил, тебя в этом месте уважают? – изогнув сиреневые лепестки губ, нежным и издевательским девичьим голосом протянул он.  
Поднес горсть порошка к лицу, вдохнул, потом сморщил нос, зажмурился – и звонко чихнул.   
– Дорогая, заткнись и не позорь меня, – пробормотал Кёя.  
– Ладно, – Мукуро встал, схватил две бутылки и, перемахнув через стол, разбил их с двух сторон о голову Федерико, уже вытащившего пистолет. Коротко выругался, ударившись коленом о деревянную кромку стула.  
– Что, никаких фокусов с пламенем?  
Мукуро тряхнул головой и широко улыбнулся:  
– Никаких. Только старое доброе насилие.  
Кёя улыбнулся в ответ и вдруг увидел себя в Хаттори Кейко, как в искривленном зеркале, – хищный прищур, предвкушающий оскал, а за ним, за этим зеркалом, стояла невидимая хитрая тварь.  
Возможно, это и был настоящий Мукуро.  
С вбежавшими телохранителями они справились играючи; Хэппи забился под письменный стол и жалобно поскуливал там, не рискуя высовываться. Скрипнула внутренняя дверь – из комнаты выглянула растрепанная девушка, растерянно похлопала глазами и быстро закрыла за собой дверь.

Они вышли из зала, спустились по лестнице вниз. У входа на высоком барном табурете сидела Хром в брючном костюме, дымчатых темных очках и с короткой стрижкой – только на висках и макушке торчали светлые прядки.   
Хром подняла голову, молча посмотрела на Мукуро, тот скользнул по ней взглядом и безучастно отвернулся, поправляя платье.  
– Хибари-сан, – позвала она и вытащила из кармана ключи от машины.

*  
Черепичную покатую крышу за день нагрело солнце, и теперь она, остывая, отдавала тепло. Савада, в светлом костюме с ослабленным галстуком, лежал на ней, засунув руку за голову; время от времени приподнимал голову, чтобы хлебнуть из бутылки.  
Судя по слишком плавному и медленному голосу, бутылка была не первой.  
– Надеюсь, ты как следует запугал нашего верного друга Джакомо. А то я слишком добрый, Хибари-сан, знаешь, такой добрый и такой, – он описал бутылкой круг, разливая вино на костюм, – такой мертвый, да.   
– Такой жалкий, – подсказал Кёя и, вздохнув, отобрал бутылку. Сделал длинный глоток.  
– Мне не дадут идти своим путем, – пожаловался Савада. – Знаешь, эти обычаи, традиции… У меня лучший снайпер – это Кёко, а она вынуждена изображать домашнюю курицу. А я только недавно узнал, что это мама с ней занималась. Мама у меня, представляешь, раньше киллером была. Типа Реборна. А Гокудера? Да на нем можно табличку повесить “сбежал с рок-концерта”. Ага, прямо на совет семей. Хром ты видел. Рёхэя ты знаешь. И Ламбо, блин, нет, Ламбо ты совсем не знаешь, Хибари-сан. Это мелкое отродье…  
– Я сейчас заплачу, – сказал Мукуро голосом Хаттори Кейко. – Дорогой, твой друг такой несчастный, ты должен ему помочь.  
И, выдернув бутылку из руки, откинулся спиной на крышу.  
– Вы даже не представляете, мисс, – вздохнул Савада. Покосился на Мукуро карими внимательными глазами, помолчав, продолжил: – Есть еще Мукуро, он больной на голову иллюзионист, и его разыскивают.  
– Живым или мертвым? – полюбопытствовал Кёя.  
– Живым.  
– Какая жалость.  
И все-таки Савада только казался пьяным.  
– Мы завязли в этом болоте, – пробормотал он. – Такое паршивое чувство.  
– Ты же знаешь, кто твой враг.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Савада. – Но постараюсь, если получится, чтобы никто не пострадал.  
– А если не получится?  
– Значит, не получится. Завтра начинаем, Хибари-сан.

Когда они приземлились в аэропорту, все было кончено. “Небесный Альянс”, ну конечно.   
Тогда, в Италии, выходя из дома Савады, они столкнулись с Бьякураном, вылезающим из белой “мазератти”. Кёя прошел мимо, не оборачиваясь, потянул за собой Мукуро, а тот внезапно остановился, с любопытством разглядывая бурые пятна крови на свитере гостя.  
– Я вас знаю? – помолчав, спросил Мукуро.  
Бьякуран перехватил удобнее огромный букет из лилий; ответил:  
– Нет. Но я знаю вас. В одном из миров вы подложили мне приличных размеров свинью.  
– Настоящую? – без интереса спросил Мукуро.  
– Иллюзорную, – ответил Бьякуран.  
– А, – пробормотал Мукуро, шагая мимо него. – Это я могу.  
Как и сам Кёя, он никогда не считал себя частью Вонголы, но сейчас его равнодушие бросалось в глаза, подчеркивая одержимость собственной целью. В самолете, перед самым взлетом, он тронул Кёю за плечо.  
– Ты сможешь без меня обойтись?  
– Что за оскорбительная постановка вопроса, – бросил Кёя, голосом заглушая бешеный стук сердца.  
– Ты меня точно не любишь? – с жуткой, настойчивой мягкостью продолжил Мукуро.  
– Точно, – Кёя поморщился. – У тебя есть еще один тупой вопрос, а потом я собираюсь поспать.  
Мукуро замолчал.   
Не дождавшись вопроса, Кёя закрыл глаза и демонстративно отвернулся. Стук сердца утихал, оставляя за собой глухую, темную печаль. “Ты сможешь без меня обойтись?” Да. “Ты точно меня не любишь?”  
– Ты сейчас соврал? – спросил Мукуро, почти касаясь губами губ.   
Да.  
– Нет, – ответил Кёя.  
Уже проваливаясь в сон, он вдруг подумал, что должен был остаться и участвовать в перевороте, что Савада рассчитывал на него, что он должен – обязан был остаться, ведь перестановка фигур в Альянсе потянет за собой передел зон влияния, и это основная причина, почему он вообще…  
Перед глазами мелькнул призрачный эскалатор, потом пустота, ничто.

Эта пустота до краев наполнила его спокойным безразличием, словно он был человеком, приготовившимся к смерти. 

Поздно вечером Кёя вышел из дома в сад; в небе вспыхивали разноцветные фейерверки – я тоже мог бы сделать такие, мелькнуло в голове, – и направился к бассейну. Мукуро сидел на бортике, спустив ноги, кажется, даже болтал ими в воде. Заслышав шаги, хлопнул рядом – садись.  
Кёя сел. Взял протянутый бокал, понюхал – вино.  
– Савада стал таким выпендрежником, – добродушно ухмыльнулся Мукуро. – Но знаешь, на меня произвело впечатление, как он хлебал вино из горла.   
– Если бы я знал, что на тебя так легко произвести впечатление, – отозвался Кёя.   
Небо разорвал рой огненных бабочек. Намимори был похож на огромное животное с сияющей шерстью, а эти бабочки, и звезды, и сияющие драконы тревожили его, не давая уснуть.  
Это животное любило его, всегда любило.  
Наверное, потому, что Кёя всегда был с ним честным.  
– Сегодня какой-то праздник? – спросил Мукуро, разглядывая бабочек, тающих в задымленном небе.  
– Ага. Через час мне исполнится двадцать шесть.  
Мукуро покосился на него, недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
– День детей, – ответил Кёя. Он смотрел, как Мукуро отставляет бокал, сосредоточенно хмурится, и никак не мог сделать вдох; ему казалось, что в горле застрял крик бессмысленной и бессильной ярости.  
– Последний вопрос, – сказал Мукуро. – Хочешь, я останусь, Кёя? Ненадолго. На неделю, может, на месяц, дольше не получится.  
И тут же накрыл его рот ладонью, тем же защищающим и безразличным движением, каким когда-то – когда-то очень давно – закрывал глаза.  
– Подумай. Пожалуйста, подумай очень хорошо.  
Кёя покачал головой. Сдвинул ладонь, целуя запястье, и ответил:  
– Нет. Не хочу.  
В паузе между фейерверками глаза Мукуро сверкнули. Не отнимая руки, он склонил голову набок, собранный и внимательный, как хищник перед прыжком. Он колебался, словно что-то ему мешало. Кёя отвел взгляд: на поверхности воды покачивалась призрачная лента эскалатора, обвивающая неровную убывающую луну.  
– Почему бы тебе самому не подумать? – ровно спросил Кёя, чувствуя, как губы, шевелясь, трогают запястье. – Ты сможешь без меня обойтись? Ты меня точно не любишь? Ты хочешь остаться?

Луна налилась красным, будто кто-то мазнул по ней кистью.

В этот момент что-то толкнуло его вперед, потянуло на дно, глубоко под воду. Что с Мукуро, мелькнуло в голове, где я ошибся, где же я ошибся. Нужно сгруппироваться, ударить. Не думать о Мукуро; может, это не Мукуро. Только не насмерть.  
Перед глазами плавали извивающиеся змеи-пряди волос и два сияющих кругляша: один как луна, другой как платье Хаттори Кейко.   
Чужое лицо приблизилось.  
Как нетерпеливо он улыбался. С такой надеждой, с таким предвкушением.   
Кёя ударил коленом под дых, кулаком в висок, но вода ослабила движения, и последнее, что он успел увидеть в надвигающейся темноте, – это плывущие вверх ступеньки.  
Металлический рифленый край, небольшие зубцы.  
Пластиковый борт, а выше – он схватился за поручень, сел на ступеньку, с волос текла вода, легкие резало так, будто Кёя захлебнулся в бассейне.  
В спину упирался слепой красный взгляд убывающей луны, а внизу, далеко внизу, порхали огненные бабочки, летали драконы, осыпались цветы.  
Там, внизу, беспокойно ворочалось животное с сияющей шерстью, а здесь – только руку протяни – стоял Мукуро, безучастно глядя за спину, вверх.   
– Эй, – окликнул его Кея.  
Мукуро посмотрел на него, дотронулся до синяка, расплывающегося на скуле.  
– Чтобы стать иллюзионистом, сначала нужно умереть, – сказал он. – Только так, по-другому никак.  
Кёя кивнул. Схватил его за мокрую прядь, потянул к себе.  
– Что тебе нужно, – прошипел он со злостью, но не чувствуя злости.  
– Мне нужно вернуться на луну, – ответил Мукуро. – Я с самого начала этого хотел.  
– Ладно. А что на луне?  
– Ад.  
В тишине слышалось, как поскрипывает эскалатор, как свистит под ногами ветер. Воздух был свежим и холодным, изо рта вырывались клубы пара.  
Но приближались другие звуки, пока еще тихие и неясные – скрежет, крики, звуки ударов, – и приближалась луна, то розовая, то алая, похожая на кусок освежеванной плоти; на ее поверхности что-то шевелилось и влажно булькало.  
– Не обижайся, – сказал Мукуро, садясь на ступеньку. – Ты бы мне все равно не поверил. Чтобы тебе помочь, я должен был тебя убить. Поверил бы?  
Кёя наклонился, провел губами по его виску, собирая капли воды. Мукуро вздохнул, откинулся назад, упираясь лбом в плечо.   
– Значит, я умер? – спросил Кёя.  
– Угу.  
Кёя хмыкнул и обернулся: луна занимала полнеба, а ее звуки становились все громче, назойливые, как гудок приближающегося поезда.  
– Но об этом никто не узнает, – добавил Мукуро.  
– И Хром тоже?..  
– Неужели ты думаешь, что можно жить с такими повреждениями? – шепнул Мукуро, трогая шею поцелуями, бездумными и легкими, будто они заменяли ему паузы между словами. – Я все-таки не бог.  
– А тот мелкий, из Варии, Фран?  
Мукуро тихо рассмеялся.  
– Он вообще не человек. Лунный бес, – поцелуй. – Очень старый, – еще один поцелуй. – И очень скучающий.  
– И что будет дальше? – спросил Кея.  
– Ты сможешь использовать пламя Тумана, а я останусь здесь.  
Сердце оборвалось, стукнуло, потом еще раз.

– Нет, – сказал Кёя.  
– Да, – ответил Мукуро.  
Из-за спины хлынуло сияние, затопило, вкручиваясь раскаленными иглами в глаза, а когда резь ушла, Кёя увидел прекрасное, чистое море крови, пребывающее в постоянном движении, порождающее кошмары и прекрасные видения. Перед глазами мелькала сухая осока, и та невидимая тварь, похожая на огромную жирную ящерицу, и Хаттори Кейко на высоких каблуках и с глазами, серыми как ртуть.  
И еще освежеванные руки Инугавы Акиры. И клубок ядовитых, сочащихся слизью древесных корней.  
Существо, сотканное из света, отвратительное, пугающее, даже близко не напоминающее человека, таяло в руках, утекая за спину, а Кёя все не мог разжать пальцы, хотя уже понимал, что держать его бесполезно.  
Что-то обжигало глаза.  
“Слезы, – подумал Кёя. – Я плачу”.   
Вот черт.  
Он обернулся, и в этот момент эскалатор ухнул вниз, стремительно и тяжело, будто Мукуро убегал от него изо всех сил.  
Кёя встал, перепрыгнул через несколько ступенек, потом еще через несколько; бесполезно. Он остановился и только спустя время понял, что стоит сейчас совсем как Мукуро из давнего сна, глядя вверх, на удаляющуюся луну.  
– Я вернусь, – сказал Кёя и неожиданно понял: все, что он чувствовал, все, что называл страданием, одержимостью, злостью или ревностью, удовольствием и наслаждением, – все это было разновидностью любви, странной и неявной разновидностью.  
“Ты меня точно не любишь?” – услышал он и заорал во весь голос, на все небо:   
– Сука, я вернусь, ты, сраный трус! Теперь я знаю, как вернуться, ты слышишь?! Ты слышишь, я…

*  
На окраине Намимори в тесной темной спальне проснулся ребенок. Он плакал от страха, ему снилось болото.


End file.
